


Chris makes everything better, but blankets help too

by Balderdash4



Series: Recovery with Blankets [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Josh Lives, Josh is Sad, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balderdash4/pseuds/Balderdash4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was on a metaphorical hot streak until the inevitable crash came. Luckily, Chris is there to help.</p>
<p>And Josh learns blankets make the world go round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris makes everything better, but blankets help too

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, he gives the best hugs.
> 
> Please excuse the lack of swearing, I just don't like it.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so please review and tell how bad I did. Don't just say that though, give some tips. Thank you kindly.
> 
> Now please excuse this garbage I'm giving you.

Josh woke up when his hand hit his face. 

Blinking slowly, he unceremoniously rolled over and dropped onto the floor his blanket trailing after him. Commence cursing.

That didn't matter though, cause he was alive. He was always, that was obvious, but he rarely felt it. This was the 10th day he felt like this, and it was a nice change from his normal autopilot mode. He hadn't even been taking his meds he felt so good. He didn't trust them anyways, he always hated the way they made him feel. Josh pulled his blanket further on top of his head.

"Josh?"

Josh's head poked up, seeing Chris hiding a laugh behind his hand. He glanced upwards where Chris was looking and saw his bed head, worse than usual. Just perfect. Why should he care if his hair was being laughed at, its not like it could gain sentients and run off because it had hurt feelings. Not yet, at least.

"Cochise? What are you doing here?"

"You called me yesterday. We're having a 5 day movie marathon remember. I cleared my schedule and finished all my homework for the break in one day!"

"Like the true nerd you are."  
"..."  
"I knew it!" Josh cried out in triumph, until an alarming thought came to him, "Wait, how did you you get in?" Scrambling up, he let the blanket fall back until he remembered what he was wearing, that is, his just his batman boxers.

"Crap!" With more speed and energy he knew he had, he grabbed the blanket and tied it in his opinion, a good imitation of a toga. 

"Josh! What are you doing! Just put on some pants man!"

"What am I doing?" Josh said striking a pose, "I'm going to war against the Atlantians! Will you join me brother, or are you on their side?" Josh grabbed and raised his phone in the universal sign of contest. Pointing it at Chris's head, he gave a mighty wolf cry and charged him. Chris, to his credit, gave a totally manly shriek before racing down the stairs, Josh in all his toga glory, right on his heels.

 

Chris dived over the back of the couch, hoping for cover. Josh gave a great cry and crashed after him, landing with a loud "umph!" Josh rolled over and flopped onto the couch, burrowing deeper into overpriced rich people cushions. Righht, his parents were away on "business", more like "Get-away-from-troublesome-now-only-child-we-got" time.

Josh knows he shouldn't go to that headspace, but he couldn't help it. He knows he'll hate himself for this, but he could feel himself slipping back into his old paths, his well used paths of self destruction. It was about time, Josh reasoned, that since this was one of his longest euphoric streaks, but it was bound to crash, like always, and as they say, don't put the milk in before the cereal. Wait no, that's not the right one. Something about big crashes in the forest, or something along those lines. The point is, Chris is staring. Like, really hard. And his mouth is moving. Is this where his ears are supposed to work?

"-sh. Josh. Josh!"

Josh blinked once. Twice. He slowly came out of the deep recesses of his mind.

"Josh, you alright? You zoned out on me man." Chris's concerned voice pulled Josh's gaze toward him. Turning and shaking his head, Josh shook out his loose screws.

"Of course I am, I'm always fine." Josh tried for a reassuring smile, but it was more like a pained grimace. Crap.

"Josh, what are you thinking about? Your starting to worry me." Chris looked even more concerned now, if that was possible, and Josh felt he deserved something resembling a proper answer. Unfortunately, it all spilled out at once.

"Its been almost two years. I shouldn't have drank so much. I should have done something!" Looking Chris is the eye, Josh's voice became thick with emotion.

"Did you know my parents barely talk to me? Or look at me? I know they blame me and my twisted mind for their deaths. They're right to. I screw everything up. They always say so."

"Who always says so Josh?" Chris's eyes flashed with protectiveness.

"Hannah and Beth! They scream it at me! Them and the Wendigo spirit, the one that did THIS," Josh gestured wildly to his cheek, where a still healing scar stretched from his mouth to his jawbone. " I know they're not real, but that doesn't make what they say any less painful and true."

"What do they tell you?"

"That it's been almost a year since I wrecked every friendship and relationship I ever had, and that I almost got you guys eaten! And Chris," Josh's voice lowered to almost a whisper, "I punched your girlfriend. I almost got you killed. They say I should be a Wendigo, a true monster. I never should have been found."

Josh's head dropped down to his chest and he pulled up his knees, hoping to hide from Chris and his inevitable acceptance and disappointment in knowing that Josh was right. Geez, that's gotta be as fun as a kick in the nuts.

Chris's hug was completely unexpected. Totally inappropriate Josh thought, but ever the sinner leaned into it.

Chris just hugged him tighter.

And that said more than words could.

If words were said though it be something like 'YOUR MY BRO. I FORGIVE YOU. IM HERE. GO DIE IN A HOLE.'

Wait, that's not right.

Josh gave out a little groan, only meant to be audible for himself. Unfortunately or fortunately that means Chris heard it.

Leaning back a bit from the totally manly hug, (it was crushing after all) Chris asked the inevitable question: have you been taking your meds?

"Have you been taking your meds?"

Boom.

Word for word.

Now to answer.

"Uh why," clear throat, make decent answer, go. "I dont need them. They're supposed to make me happy, I was already happy. Problem solved with no need for any meds." Josh gave a weak laugh that felt as bad as it sounded.

Josh knew what Chris was going to say, and he probably should have been saying it to himself already.

"You still should take them Josh, they help KEEP you happy." Josh detected the scolding, but more then that, he detected the affection. That's what he chose to hang onto to. Its one of the three only things he'll listen to; Affection, Chris and Sam, and tacos. I guess that's four.

Right, answer.

"I don't like how they make me feel." It came out smaller then Josh intended it to, but the main point came across. 'JOSH DOESN'T LIKE MEDS.'

Chris, ever the know-it-all gave the obvious solution.

"We can try to get you different meds. Ones that don't make you feel as funny. I'll help you though."

Josh watched Chris stand up and run to the kitchen.

Josh made the executive decision that with Chris gone, the best course of action is to curl into a ball and wait.

 

Chris came back in record time with his arms overfilling with stuff. He dropped three of the biggest blankets Josh had ever seen on the floor, and emptied the rest of his arms contents on the coffee table. There was what looked to be about ten movies, five bags of chips, his container of meds for the week, three two litre bottles of Coca Cola, and a pair of Josh's pyjama pants.

Josh had an angel, and his name was Chris.

Putting Star Wars: A New Hope into the DVD player, Chris grabbed the remote and threw it to Josh. He threw one blanket at a time into the air, letting it fall onto Josh. 

Sitting up, Josh took his meds with some Coca Cola and put on his pants. Because he wanted to. Not because it might be awkward around Chris in just his boxers. He grabbed one of the four throw pillows. Josh threw it to where he guessed Chris would be. He kept the other three for himself. Chris can always fend for himself.

When all three blankets had fallen, Chris dropped himself onto the couch beside Josh and made sure the blankets were secure. Throwing an arm over the top of the massive couch, Chris grabbed Josh's shoulders and pulled him towards him.

Josh buried in deeper to the blankets and closer to Chris.

Pressing play, the two relaxed in the lull of the screen.

Chris (rudely) interrupted the reverie.

"Ashley broke up with me."

Josh's head whipped up with such speed, and Chris looked downwards worried Josh gave himself whiplash.

"Why? It wasn't cause of me was it?"

"Not in the way you think." Chris reassured him. "She said she could see that I liked someone else, and that she knew I couldn't love her in the same way. She's right."

"Oh." Josh's cheeks burned a nice pink color. He liked Chris the same way he thought Chris liked Ashley, but he put those aside and tried to set him up with her. Now he has to do the same thing again. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt so much this time.

"Who is it? What lady did you set your eyes on now?"

Now it was Chris's turn for his cheeks to burn.

"You." Chris said looking up, hoping Josh didn't take this badly. He wasn't even sure Josh would like him back. This could ruin their years of friendship. He should have thought this through better.

Josh was always full of surprises though.

"I'm not a lady."

Chris's head whipped down, and watched his reaction. Josh pouted.

"W-what?"

"I'm not a lady." Repeated Josh helpfully, albeit grumpily. "Are you calling me a lady. I should kick you into next week for that. I can still beat you up Cochise, maybe not as well as Sam could, but I'm not convinced she's not an alien, what with all the stuff she eats. She tried to give me a kale and broccoli smoothie the other day, which I didn't drink and instead tastefully dubbed bunny pee. I swear she's trying to turn me into an alie-"

Josh is full of surprises. Loud mouthy ones. So Chris did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. It was more a little bird peck, as he wasn't sure Josh liked him, but a peck is still a kiss. On the lips.

It worked. Better then he planned because Josh. Pecked. Him. Back.

On the lips.

Then Josh did it again.

Then Chris did.

Then they focused back on the movie.

Because what's better than getting into a great new relationship while watching Star Wars.

Josh snuggled deeper, and he realized Chris always makes things better.

These blankets were nice too though.


End file.
